CORE-001: PLANNING AND EVALUATION PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT Rated as ?Exceptional? in 2010 by the NCI Review Team, it was noted that ?a variety of activities contributes to the Program Planning and Evaluation efforts of the OSUCCC and these activities have been very effective in increasing the success of the Cancer Center.? At the OSUCCC, the planning and evaluating approach provides a robust structure for continually assessing progress relative to our strategic plan, our peers, and the needs our of our catchment area and the National Cancer Institute. Further, planning and evaluation is a means for identifying opportunities for leveraging resources within the OSUCCC, the James Cancer Hospital, the Medical Center, the University and with other Institutions in support of our strategic goals to be a leader in transformative science that translates to a reduction in the burden of cancer locally, nationally and globally. Finally, having robust planning and evaluation processes allows us to function at a high level of awareness to effectively and efficiently modify our plans to adapt to the ever changing environment of science, technology, healthcare and funding.